<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Comfort a Grieving Ghost by nickkk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614114">To Comfort a Grieving Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickkk/pseuds/nickkk'>nickkk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Radio Stations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystery Skulls Animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reconciliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickkk/pseuds/nickkk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghost in front of him fell to his knees, embracing alone his hurting anchor. While Arthur is not good at comforting, he wishes to ease his sadness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur &amp; Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Radio Stations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Comfort a Grieving Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi :D<br/>This is my take on what happened on the truck during the anime fight Vivi and Shiro had </p><p>Sorry that my english isn't the best but I tried to be as eloquent as possible so if you notice a mistake please let me know, it helps me out a ton to get better &lt;3</p><p>Enjoy! C:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He fell on top of a pile of empty boxes, way softer than the stone spikes he saw before the ghost let go. Noises were muffled, distant even, his head was dizzy and his vision blurry. It all had happened too fast. He was held above the cliff, a massive ghostly hand was the only thing that kept him from dying impaled by a rock, Arthur was going to die, he knew he should be dead, was this finally his sweet end?</p><p>Arthur took a deep breath to calm his nerves, instinctively his hand went to his forehead and his eyes fixated on something on the floor, when his vision came back to normal he realized he was looking at the ghost’s heart locket. </p><p>It was broken with hairline fractures across the gray surface, it beat at a slow pace, differently than when the ghost -Lewis?- had held him back at the edge. <em> What was that shiny locket? </em>  </p><p>He didn’t think twice, powered by curiosity, his metal arm reached for it, he licked the locket with his thumb until it clicked under the pressure. Like a jackbox, it opened without a warning, Arthur’s heart skipped a beat and gasped by reflection. </p><p>A picture.</p><p>A picture of both Vivi and Lewis. He held her close, both laughing, happy. Arthur’s stomach twisted. </p><p>So it was really him. </p><p>The ghost who tried to kill him just a few minutes ago was Lewis. </p><p>Arthur held the picture closer, he swore he had seen it somewhere before, it was like a Deja Vu. Though, something was missing in the picture, but the blurriness didn’t let him see it clearly, <em> why was it blurry now? </em></p><p>The heart shaped thing escaped from his grasp before he could figure out what was happening. He looked up to meet an angry -and slightly blushed- specter. Arthur crawled a few feet away from the wraith until a wall of boxes blocked his path, <em>please don’t hurt me</em>, the scared mechanic prayed.</p><p>He gulped hard, he almost choked on his own saliva. Eyes wide open followed the sturdy figure take a few steps -or the equivalent floating- towards the open gate of the truck. He abruptly stopped. </p><p>The ghost in front of him fell to his knees, embracing alone his hurting anchor. The blond man shrunk for protection, closed his eyes waiting for Lewis to attack him at any given moment. Nothing hit him, instead he heard a soft <em> sniff </em>. </p><p>Arthur’s mouth dropped, was he crying-?</p><p>The ghost shaked a little and sobbed quietly to himself as if he didn’t want Arthur to hear him tear down. The scrawny mechanic froze, his entire body stayed still, he wasn’t even breathing, Arthur began to panic. What was he supposed to do? Run away and leave him there, feeling miserable? Ask him what happened?<em> Comfort him? </em></p><p>He had the chance to escape and check on Vivi and Mystery, he could leave him behind right now if he hurried up. But on the back of his mind, Arthur knew that wasn’t the right thing to do.</p><p>Gathering the courage he didn’t have, Arthur closed the distance they had, a hand lifted ready to be placed on the ghost’s shoulder…</p><p>“Lewis?”</p><p>The ghost <em> growled </em> at him, Arthur backed a little in surprise. Air vacated his lungs for a moment. <em> What’s next, Kingsman? </em>, Arthur smacked himself mentally.</p><p>“Are you- are you okay...?”</p><p>No response, the ghost sighed. It echoed very deep into his mind, it was terrifying how the sigh stung inside his head. Arthur frowned, something in his chest refusing to give up. </p><p>Arthur’s eyes darted among the shelves, looking for something, <em> anything </em> to distract the ghost with, literally any single thing was useful. They finally landed back on the heart the wraith held between his hands. The image had changed.</p><p>Now not only Vivi and Lewis were there but also Mystery and himself were included. <em>Right!</em> <em>That</em><em> was missing</em>, Arthur thought, realizing where he had seen it before. He half smiled at the nostalgia.</p><p>“Hey, Lew,” the mechanic called gently. The ghost didn’t even mind. “do you remember- remember when we took that... pic?”</p><p>Arthur waited for no answer, he immediately sat down back-to-back and legs crisscrossed, the thin mechanic was terrified what he was doing, he moved and talked with confidence despite not having any but his subconscious had decided without his permission that he wasn’t moving from there until the ghost ceased his tears or he killed him with no mercy, whatever happened first. </p><p>“I do.” He continued. “It was on Vivi’s birthday, she got a- a new camera, she was so excited that she almost broke it. How clumsy of her.”</p><p>The mechanic laughed. “We took that photo thrice. The first because she left the lense cap on and the second one because I blinked. When she finally took it right she printed it and posted it everywhere. She was so happy.”</p><p>Temperature dropped, he felt chills from behind and he couldn’t help but warm himself with his vest. The star pin poked him, Arthur unpinned it and held it before his eyes.</p><p>“Ah! Also, I found the pin you gave me. I’m sorry that I lost it but I promised- I promised I’ll find it so I did! It was under Lance’s couch.” Arthur brushed some dust off the star’s acrylic, fidgeting a little.</p><p>“Y’know? I- I found it after you- you uh... went missing. I thought this would- would be a sign that I could find you and I... I kept it as a promise to you, that, no matter what, I would bring you back home.” He pinned it again with a sad smile.</p><p>Arthur felt shifting behind his back, the ghost relaxed a little. </p><p>And so, Arthur trailed off. He kept talking about what he missed, about the Peppers, Vivi doing something embarrassing, and about good moments they all had together.  </p><p>Comforting wasn’t Arthur’s specialty. Usually he was the one who was comforted, he didn’t had the touch like Vivi or Lewis, who were better at listening and understanding, and had always been there for him, even in the latest nights they had sat down with him and hear him go on for hours and hours until he had fallen asleep; they were patient with their friend.</p><p>Arthur wanted to repay him somehow.</p><p>However, he didn’t know how to comfort a ghost.</p><p>But he knew how to comfort Lewis.</p><p>Lewis, who had been his friend almost all his life, Lewis who was safety and balance when he most needed it, who had lent him a hand when Arthur stumbled down. The friend who helped him to get back on his feet and was the gentlest and kindest person he ever met. Arthur knew that Lewis and he could help him.</p><p>He just needed to <em> find </em> him.</p><p>On the other side, probably Lewis didn’t even want company, <em>his</em> <em>company</em>, after he tried to murder Arthur, he supposed he was the last person the ghost wanted to see, but he ran out of ideas. Sitting there with him and not letting him bare with his feelings alone was the best thing he had come to. Talk to him so he knows he isn’t alone. </p><p>Arthur threw a glance at his friend. His back served as a firm barrier between them, he was still stiff. The mechanic’s shoulders fell as well as his head, <em> what else could he do? </em></p><p>At this point, he was tired of trying. He only had the strength to do one last push and see if the ghost responded to his attempt of comfort. If it didn’t work, then Arthur was clueless.</p><p>
  <em> One last push… </em>
</p><p>“Where were you, Lew?” He muttered, burying his face in his hands. “I looked for you everywhere. But it was like you- you just poofed out of this world.”</p><p>The blond man recalled the long nights driving across the state, looking for places where his friend could have gone to, dealing with Vivi and her ‘<em> go to bed, now’ </em>s. Many nights spent on his laptop looking for clues but none of them gave results.   </p><p>“I… I missed you.” Arthur brushed his hair with his flesh hand. “I missed you, Lew.”</p><p>Arthur’s head shocked against the dark suit, closed his eyes tiredly and gave deep slow breaths. He could feel the ghost’s back relaxing once again, the spectre’s shoulders fell entirely and his arms lowered almost completely. Arthur straightened up quickly.</p><p>The mechanic turned to see what he had done. The ghost’s imposing frame looked weak, about to break down to the softest blow. </p><p>Comforting wasn’t Arthur’s specialty, but he totally knew how to give the best hugs. He wasn't suffocating like Vivi or crushing like Lewis, instead he held a steady and supportive grip, just like his uncle did when he had nightmares or the phantom pain was unbearable. Lance wasn’t a tactile person, but knew how to hold somebody when they needed.</p><p>Arthur was on his knees now, unsure if a hug was the right thing to do. Lewis looked so down and the mechanic couldn’t just stand there forever. </p><p>Shyly, one arm went under Lewis’ sleeve to his chest and the other one lied across his upper back to his shoulder. The ghost jumped a little but didn’t protest against him, instead, he fell under the embrace. Arthur peeked up above the wraith’s suit to see the loket, it was closed now but still held carefully on top of his lap.</p><p>The large hand placed the loket on his chest where it floated just a few inches above the fabric. Arthur buried his face on the black suit. It was when Arthur realized how Lewis was warm, not like the human warmth but like an overheated lamp or a small campfire seen from the distance. </p><p>Suddenly, Arthur’s arms weren’t around his friend anymore but a pair of giant ones lifted him up and tangled around his torso and his cheek was warm. Arthur opened his eyes to meet a purple tie in front of him, <em> Lewis was hugging him back. </em></p><p>A single, nervous yet happy small laugh came out of his mouth. Then he returned the hug. </p><p>“<b>I missed you too</b>.”</p><p>That was all Arthur needed to hear to shed a tear. And so both friends felt safe under each other’s embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, means a lot to me :)</p><p>If you like it consider leaving kuddos or follow my Tumblr @nickkkwritesstuff for more things like this.</p><p>Have a great week &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>